We Fell In Love Here
by saginawbassist
Summary: Quinn and Santana have crossed paths before, but when camera happy Quinn and emotional firecracker Santana become neighbors, the girls spend a little more time getting to know each other. (Features mild Brittana in the beginning)
1. Chapter 1: The Red Brick House

The Red Brick House

Quinn Fabray sat at her vanity, brushing her golden hair. She tilted her head to the left, admiring her profile in the mirror. A soft light shone through her window, glinting off her perfectly hazel eyes. They were just that. Perfectly hazel. She had a small, yet toned frame, and nearly flawless skin. Quinn arose from her chair, and headed out her door to the stairs. As she descended the spiral staircase, she could hear her parents arguing in the kitchen. The altercation was currently at a dull roar, but Quinn knew it would quickly escalate. That's all they ever did anymore was fight. Quinn turned on her heel and ascended back up the staircase.

It was a Saturday, and a lazy one at that. Quinn hadn't even changed out of her sweatpants. She walked back into her room and reached for a black rubber band, and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, just like she did when she was a Cheerio. Quinn remembered this herself, and a slight frown was quickly painted across her face. Quinn was no longer a member of the Cheerios, and her self-esteem, as well as her popularity, dropped. She did her best to not dwell on the past, but it became overwhelming sometimes. Quinn sat down on her bed and picked up her phone. No messages. "What else is new?" This summer wasn't going quite as Quinn would have wanted it to, but then again, no other time of the year really had either. She was still trying to get used to this new house. Her parents uprooted their family from one side of Lima, Ohio to the other. It wasn't necessarily a big move, but everything felt different. This house has new sounds, new sights, and new things to get used to. Quinn looked over her shoulder at the unopened boxes in the corner. She hadn't bothered with unpacking them. Her parents fought so often now, she never knew when having packed boxes might come in handy.

For some reason, Quinn couldn't figure out what she liked the most about the new house. The wooden flooring in her room, the arched windows and doorways throughout, or maybe the granite countertops in the kitchen, she didn't know. Perhaps it was the way the sun barely peeked through the corner of her east-facing window in the mornings, as to rouse her from her sleep, but not rudely awaken. It was more than cozy, but less than fancy, yet also far more than a family of three needed. Quinn stood up and sauntered over to her door, tracing the wall as she walked.

The blonde was much more mature minded than most girl are at the young age of sixteen, and she knew it. Her mother had described it as having an "old soul." Quinn was soft spoken, gentle, and introverted. She spent most of her time writing in a journal or taking pictures of things that didn't necessarily interest others, but for some peculiar reason interested her. She hadn't yet made the move to digital photography, as she preferred to tote an old Polaroid around her neck. She picked up her camera from the shelf by the door, and walked back over to her bed. She stood at the foot of the bed, lifted the camera up to her eye, tilted slightly to the left, and took a picture of her unkempt bed. The photo came out of the end of the camera, and Quinn grabbed it a wagged it back and forth. It was blurry. It was in black and white. It was perfect. Quinn grabbed a thumbtack from a drawer in her desk, ran up on top of her bed and tacked it on the wall above her pillow. This was the first of many holes that would occupy that wall. She collapsed onto the bed, and scaled the wall with her eyes. Quinn couldn't wait to have that wall filled with photographs.

Her junior year at William McKinley High School was fast approaching, and the girl had no idea what to expect. She wasn't a cheerleader anymore. What would people think of her? Quinn basically lost everything her sophomore year. Her first boyfriend, her reputation, and almost all of her friends, gone. The first day back was a little more than two weeks away, and she was already picking out an outfit and figuring out a way to get back on the Cheerios. How was she going to convince her old coach, Sue Sylvester, to accept her again?

A buzz came from under a pillow on her bed. Quinn set her camera down, and reached for her phone. One unread message. Quinn didn't instantly recognize the number, and was hesitant to open it. She stared for a moment, trying to remember where she had seen it, but couldn't put a finger on it. She opened the message, now just too curious to leave it be. The glow lit up her perfectly sculpted face. Her high cheekbones, prominent jawline, and a smile that could make a whole room stop and stare. The curiosity and sense of wonder rapidly escaped her face as she read. "Hey Quinn…It's Finn. Sorry I haven't been a good friend to you since the break-up. Can we get together and talk about it? Miss you." Finn was literally the last person Quinn wanted to have any contact with. She promptly deleted the message and forcefully tossed her phone aside.

A long sigh escaped the blondes' lips, and a yawn followed soon after. The yelling coming from the kitchen had grown louder and, just as quickly as it came, subsided. Quinn arose from the bed, and again walked out the door and down the staircase. She held the black metal loosely as she made her way towards the living room. She was met at the foot of the stairs by her father, beer in hand, with a cocked eyebrow.

"Quinn."

"Hey, dad."

"You've been spending an awfully long time in that room of yours. Why don't you ever go out with your friends?"

"Not in the mood to, I suppose"

Her dad let out a soft hum, and scratched at his five o' clock shadow.

"Well, come out of your cave every once in a while and act like we're a family."

"I will once you start."

Russell had suddenly become speechless. He pressed his lips together and gave a slight nod in her direction. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He looked down at his beverage, took a drawn out sip, and walked away from his daughter. Quinn watched him walk up the stairs, secretly hoping he'd trip and spill his beer all over himself, and was slightly disappointed when he made it all the way up without a drop spilled. She walked into the kitchen, where her mom was slouched over, with her elbows on the counter, cradling a glass of wine in her palms.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Quinn."

"I tuned it out. I was more interested in thinking about school."

"You're going to go back, aren't you Quinnie?" Judy asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm not going to let some stupid boy or a fascist cheerleading coach keep me from getting an education. I want to get out of this town someday, you know." She cocked an eyebrow at her mother, who shot her an approving glance.

"I know you do sweetheart. Still aspiring for Yale?"

"Everyday." Quinn made her way to the pantry and grabbed a small bag of pretzels.

"Good. Don't ever give up on that."

"Thanks for the pep talk mom." Quinn dispensed the snack into her hands, threw the packaging away and headed back up into her room. "Thanks for everything."


	2. Chapter 2: The Grey Brick House

The Gray Brick House

Santana Lopez was a very open minded and outspoken Latina, with a snarky attitude. In shorter terms, she didn't give a fuck. Her long brown hair hung idly over her shoulder. It was mostly straight, and became wavy towards the ends. Behind her, Brittany Pierce was recovering her clothing from the bedroom floor. Santana turned around to give a little wink at the blonde behind her. Brittany raised her eyebrow at the brunette.

"Round two?" Brittany held a pink bra and one hand and Santana's panties in another.

"We can't. My parents will be here any minute. You have to go." Santana said with sad eyes, seeing that the blonde wasn't anticipating that answer. Brittany hung her head and slingshotted the panties at Santana.

"Hey!" Santana giggled threw a pillow at the tall, exposed girl behind her.

Brittany reclasped her bra and pulled her shirt over her head while Santana slipped her panties back on. Brittany bent over and picked up a pair of denim shorts and a red tank top and tossed them in Santana's direction, while Santana threw Brittany a grey off-the-shoulder sweater and jeans. After redressing, Santana held Brittany into a tight embrace, and placed a kiss on her forehead. Brittany turned around and let out a small "Goodbye" and Santana weakly waved as the blonde made her way to the door. Santana knew her parents wouldn't be home for at least a couple hours, but she wanted to avoid an inevitable conversation she eventually needed to have with the blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty. The feelings weren't there, and Santana knew it, but she didn't know how to break it to her childhood friend.

Brittany and Santana were two of the most popular girls at McKinley, and they weren't shy about flaunting their attraction to each other around. Something was missing for Santana, though. She loved Brittany, as any girl would love her best friend, but she wasn't in love with her. The rendezvous were fun and all, but her attraction to the blonde was simply that. An attraction. Santana had always had her sights on someone who was seemingly out of reach, which has ultimately led her to go for blue-eyed Brittany. They never really got on the topic of feelings or if their attraction would ultimately lead to something more. Santana didn't really care for it. They had fun, and that's all that mattered.

After Brittany had left, Santana sat in her room alone, and almost wished she would have asked the girl to stay. She needed some sort of companionship. The brunette looked out her bedroom window, and gazed upon the red house across the street. She had never gotten a chance to see who her new neighbors were, as they tended to never leave the house. Santana wasn't about to walk over there and find out, but she was rather curious. Picking up the pillows on her floor, Santana thought more and more about her interactions with Brittany. "She has a right to know." Santana thought to herself. Just then, her phone started to ring. Santana looked over at it, and picked it up to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey San, it's your dad. Your mom and I just wanted to let you know we aren't going to be home tonight. The weather is getting bad in Cincinnati, so we are going to grab a hotel room and come back tomorrow."

"Oh. Alright. Glad you guys are safe. How's the trip been so far?"

"San, it's been great. Wish you could have come with us, but we know how important cheer camp was to you."

"Maybe next time?"

"We'd love that. Well, we just wanted to let you know what we were up to, sorry again. We love you, mija."

"Love you too, papi."

Santana stared down at her phone for a while, before tossing it aside. There was a scratching at her door, which started Santana out of her daydream. Bandito, the family's Golden Retriever, was anxiously wanting inside the girl's room. Santana rolled off her bed to answer the door, and a blonde streak ran right passed her, jumped on her bed, and made himself at home for a nap. "Nice to see you too, Bandito." The dog glanced up at the sarcastic woman, only to sigh and lay it's head back down. Santana reached over and gently pat him on the head. She set her head down next to the Goldens, and slowly fell asleep.

Santana was awoken an hour later by her cell phone, which alerted her that she had a new message. "Mija, your father deposited some money in your account, treat yourself to a nice dinner tonight. Love you." Santana giggled at the message. There was plenty of food in the house, but a little extra cash doesn't hurt. She scrolled through her phone, and upon reaching Brittany's name, she smiled a little, and started a new message. "Hey Britt-Britt. Parents won't be home until tomorrow night. You should come back over. Pizza and a movie on me?" Santana hesitated for a moment before sending the message. Within a minute, she had her reply.

"On my way."


	3. Chapter 3: William McKinley High School

William McKinley High School

The buses unloaded, the bells rang, and another year was starting at William McKinley High School. Quinn Fabray made her appearance slightly early, to get a chance to talk to the Cheerios head coach, Sue. As Quinn made her way through the hallways, she noticed that she wasn't being glared at like she normally is. Nobody is talking, nobody is looking, and nobody cared about Quinn Fabray. This made the blonde already want to turn around and leave the school completely, but she held onto the hopes that she would walk into Sue's office with a dress, and walk out in a Cheerios uniform.

Santana Lopez had been looking forward to this day all summer. Her long, almost black hair in a high ponytail and her dry-cleaned Cheerios uniform basically lit up the halls. Everyone stared as she walked by, and Santana loved it. She fed off of others attention, and the girl didn't care whether it was positive or not, she was getting it. Even the other Cheerios swooned over her when she walked by, wishing they could be her. Santana was making her way to Coach Sue's office; she was cheer captain after all.

Quinn Fabray crashed to the ground with a loud thud. "Watch it you f-…oh, sorry Quinn." Santana turned the corner into Sue's office as Quinn was walking out. She leaned over to help the blonde up. Quinn made her way to her feet, and straightened out her freshly dry cleaned Cheerios uniform. "Wait, you're back on the squad?" Quinn looked up into Santana's eyes, and after a moment, slowly nodded, unable to look away. Santana half smiled at her, glad that her friend was back. "I couldn't stand not being on the Cheerios anymore. Thankfully, Sue let me back on, but it wasn't easy." Santana rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I know, Quinn. It's good to have you back." With that, Santana shot her a wink, and walked by her into Sue's office. "Coach Sylvester?" "What is it, Sandbags?" Sue inquired, without looking up. "Just wondering when we are holding tryouts. Not that it matters, we don't need any fresh meat on the team, and I just thought I'd at least give 'em a chance to get their hopes up." Sue was feverishly writing in a small journal, oblivious to what Santana was saying. "Coach?" Sue looked over her glasses at the girl in front of her. "Friday after school, Lopez." "Oh an-" "You can leave now, Jugs the Clown." Santana cocked an eyebrow at her coach, but decided not to fight it. It's better off that way.

The day went by quickly for both of the girls. Quinn flaunted off her uniform and slowly gained her popularity back, while Santana was making arrangements with Brittany for a little alone time. That's all Brittany and Santana ever really did anymore. They never talked in school, and when they did, it was minor small talk. Quinn lingered around the halls after the final bell had rung. She pulled her Polaroid out of her book bag and started to take some pictures of a few things that sparked her interest. She captured the inside of the gym, where the Cheerios often practiced, a few of their Nationals trophies, the shoes on her feet, and the one bathroom at the back of the school that the students have dubbed "The Smokers Lounge." As Quinn ventured to take a peek inside, she stopped before she could fully push the door open. Quinn heard voices coming from inside, but not talking voices. "Oh, god…" Quinn blushed. They were moaning voices. She held her ear up to the door, wanting to know who was having the time of their lives in this restroom. Quinn heard one girls voice as clear as day. "Oh, god, Santana!" she heard from the other side. Quinn grew wide-eyed, and pulled her head away from the door. "Santana was in there, and with a girl." Quinn thought to herself. She did a double take back to the door, and decided it was best to leave. The blonde made her way out of the double doors and the beating sun made her eyes practically glow and her hair looked even more radiant than it did under the fluorescents in her school. She grabbed her sunglasses from her purse, along with her keys. The alarm disarmed and the doors unlocked on Quinn's grey BMW, a birthday present from her kiss ass parents over the summer. She wasn't going to argue with a free luxury vehicle, but she did realize it was only because her parents were fighting for her love. The girl slid inside the car, checked her mirrors, and pulled away from McKinley.

"Well, that was fun, and a little adventurous." Santana was sliding her Cheerios skirt back on over her sleek, tanned skin. Brittany turned towards her and smiled shyly and winked, before looking down and smiling at the ground. "Santana?" Brittany finally chimed up. "Are we ever gonna talk about this or are we just going to keep messing around, no strings attached?" Santana wasn't prepared to have that conversation, especially not in the smokers lounge. "Britt, can we talk about this later?" "No San, I'm tired of putting this off. I need you to know how I feel." Santana thought she was going to throw up. This was it. Brittany was about to profess her love for her, and she wasn't going to have anything to say to back it up. "Fine, let's talk." There was a lump in the brunette's throat. What was she going to say to Brittany? "Santana…this isn't fair." Santana's stomach was doing somersaults. "I don't want to hurt your feelings, and I like hooking up and everything, but…" Wait, there's a but? Santana turned her head sharply to the right, and squinted her eyes together, trying to finish Brittany's sentence before the blonde could do so herself. "But we aren't going to be together. I love you, I really do, but I don't have feelings for you in that way." Santana exhaled sharply, like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and she could actually breathe again. "Oh my god, Brittany. I've been wanting to tell you the same thing for ages now, but I was afraid you would be upset, that…that you wouldn't speak to me again." Brittany's eyes widened. "So, you don't have those feelings for me either?" "No, Brittany, I don't. You're my best friend, and I love you too, but I never was looking for a relationship." The girls stared at each other, unable to comprehend that they were in fact on the same exact page. Brittany started to laugh, and rather loudly. Santana let a smile come through, and eventually joined the girl in her laughter. "Wow Britt, I was so scared to have this conversation with you, now I just feel like an idiot!" Brittany had to wipe a tear away from her eye. "How crazy. I can't believe it!" The girls came together in an embrace, pulled away, and started laughing some more. "So, can we still keep hooking up? As long as it really is no strings attached?" Brittany smiled at the brunette, and looked down upon her as any loving friend would. "I don't see why not." Santana smiled back and hugged her friend once again. "Alright then, fuck buddy, need a ride home?" Brittany's jaw hit the floor, and Santana just laughed. Brittany landed a soft punch on Santana's shoulder. "Yeah, that would be great." Brittany let out a final giggle. "Fuck buddy." Santana and Brittany, still slightly giggling about the situation, walked out the doors and into the parking lot. Santana pulled out the keys to her brand new Civic and unlocked the doors. The girls got inside, turned the radio up, and sang their hearts out as they skidded out of the parking lot.

Quinn pulled into her driveway, and made her way into her empty house. Both of her parents had gone out, most likely separately, but Quinn didn't mind, an empty house is a quiet house. The blonde walked upstairs and set her things down on the floor. She opened her book bag and pulled out her homework. Quinn was very studious, even though she never outwardly looked like it. She walked over to her desk and sat down to work. As she gazed out the window, she couldn't help but admire the house across the street. It stood out in the neighborhood. It was larger than the other houses, and it was the only grey house on the block. The landscaping was impeccable, and every car she'd seen parked there was a nice one. She figured whoever lived there must be making well for themselves. She went over to her backpack and pulled out her Polaroid. Trying to be quick, before anyone saw, she took a picture of the house, admiring its many unique features. After the photo had developed, the blonde pulled herself onto her bed, and tacked the photo above her bed, next to the photos she had taken at school that day. Quinn set her camera down on the desk, and went back to tending to her homework. Quinn looked down at her homework and groaned. Algebra. Her least favorite subject. She pulled out a calculator and started on the first problem. After doing the first few, she noticed a car pulling into the driveway across the street. Quinn had never seen anyone outside of the house. She had no idea what her neighbors even looked like. A bright blue Civic had come to a stop, and the driver stalled in the car for a moment. Quinn couldn't peel her eyes away. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her. Her heart fluttered a bit when she saw the door open, and then saw a very familiar Cheerios uniform and an even more familiar Latina who filled it out. "Oh god."


	4. Chapter 4: Cheer Practice

Chapter Four

Cheer Practice

Quinn couldn't believe what she had just seen. The Santana Lopez lives directly across the street. The same Santana that was shacking up with another girl at school. The same Santana that Quinn had been going to cheer camp with since she was eight years old. The same Santana Quinn couldn't keep her eyes off of. Quinn watched the brunette as she exited her car, and disappeared behind her front door. She quickly tried to put it out of her mind, but her homework was the least of her worries right now. Should the blonde go across the street and "introduce" herself, or just let Santana find out on her own? Quinn gathered her homework together and shoved it back in her book bag, unable to concentrate on it any further.

Santana threw her backpack down on the ground with a thud. Dropping Brittany off at her house was always a difficult task. She'd rather have the blondes company than be alone most of the day. Santana's parents were hardly around. If they weren't on trips, they were working around the clock. Even if they stayed home to work or answer emails, it was almost as if they were gone anyway. Santana walked into the kitchen and made herself a small meal. She carried it down the stairs and sat on her bed and ate. The phone in her pocket rang, and she quickly swallowed her food to answer it. "Hello?" "San, it's Britt." " Oh, hey. You never call me, what's up?" "I just wanted to say thank you, for everything. I'm glad things aren't awkward between us." Santana sat there, puzzled a bit, but happy to still have her best friend after their earlier conversation. "Don't worry about it Britt. I'm happy too." "So then, you won't mind if I tell you something?"

A new day had begun. Quinn slipped on her Cheerios uniform, and admired herself in the mirror. She loved the way she looked in her uniform; so much that she never wanted to take it off. Quinn pulled herself away from her reflection, and was suddenly drawn to her window. A soft hand outstretched and pulled the curtains away from the pane. Quinn peered out the window, and spotted the Civic parked across the street. Santana hadn't left for cheer practice yet. "Maybe," the blonde thought to herself, "if I stall outside, she'll notice me." Quinn raised an eyebrow at the idea, eager to be noticed by the striking Latina across the street.

Santana lay wide-awake in her bed, still in her pajamas, with tearstains down her bright red cheeks. The girls phone had long since died, from lack of not charging it over night. All Santana wanted to do was lay there. Screw Cheerios practice, there were more pressing matters. Santana recalled her latest phone conversation with a certain blonde haired, blue-eyed girl. "We can't be messing around anymore, San. I've found someone else." These words repeated themselves over and over again, like a broken record trapped in Santana's head. "Why did it matter so much?" She thought, "I don't have feelings for her." Santana racked her brain to come up with a feasible thought as to why she was torturing herself by crying over this. The more she thought about it, the more Santana realized it wasn't because she was jealous of Brittany's love interest because she was a love interest, she was jealous that someone else would get to have a part in what Brittany had done with Santana, and Santana alone, that someone else would get the chance to be intimate with her best friend. She didn't want Brittany to get hurt, and if she did, Santana wasn't afraid to go Lima Heights on a girl that did anything adverse to Brittany. Santana wiped her face, and gathered herself. "This is all okay. Everything is fine." After an internal pep talk, Santana showered, and readied herself for practice. Santana walked out of her room, grabbed her backpack, which was still by the door, and went to her car. She opened the door and sat inside. As she was going to put the keys in the ignition, she dropped them between her seats. With a frustrated groan, she leaned over to fish them out.

Quinn was ready for practice. High ponytail, perfectly curled, unwrinkled uniform, and just enough make up to make her eyes pop. She grabbed her backpack, just now remembering she never finished her homework. She shrugged her shoulders, and continued on. She yelled bye at her parents, who may or may not have heard her because they may or may not be there, but she didn't really care either way. Quinn slipped on some white tennis shoes at the door, and took out her keys as she walked through the threshold. She took a look over at the house across the street, car parked idly in the driveway. Quinn made a small sigh, and slowed her movements, hoping Santana would walk out the door. Defeated, Quinn got inside her sleek BMW. Just as Quinn was reversing out of the driveway, Santana had retrieved her keys and jumped back up into her seat. She put the keys in the ignition and checked her mirrors, just as Quinn had thrown it in drive and floored it down the block. "Was that…Quinn?" Santana cocked an eyebrow and brushed it off. She reversed out of the driveway and sped off to school.

After cheer practice, Santana made her way over to Quinn. Brittany brushed by without acknowledging the brunette, another girl attached to her arm. Santana pressed her lips and tried to act like she wasn't watching as Brittany placed a kiss on the other girl's cheek. "Hey, Q!" Santana got the girls attention, albeit a tad bit overenthusiastically. "Oh, umm, hi Santana." Quinn quickly started to blush. "Nice job in practice today Q, you have really great…uh…splits." Santana looked at the girl for a minute before starting to walk away. "Wait, San." San…only Brittany called her that, but she kind of like the way it escaped Quinn's mouth. She shook out of her internal monologue and turned on her heel to the blonde calling her out. "You did great, too." Santana smiled at the innocent looking girl. "Q, can I ask you a question?" "Shoot." "Do you by any chance live in a two story house on Hillcrest? Over by the baseball fields in the park?" The color had drained from Quinn's face, and she was suddenly at a loss for words. The only thing she could manage to get out was a slight chuckle. "Uhh, haha, yeah. I do. How'd you know?" Quinn knew the Latina lived across the street, but was honestly curious as to when Santana saw her. "Oh, well I saw you leave the house this morning. I wasn't like, stalking you or anything. Get over yourself." Quinn laughed at the self-accusation. Quinn mostly laughed because she had more or less felt like the stalker. "Come." Santana ordered. "Walk with me." They headed out of the gym towards the halls of McKinley. "So, we're neighbors, huh?" Santana had inquired. "I never see you around." "Quinn became hesitant, unable to find what to say. "Yeah, I don't get out much." "What an incredibly boring life you lead, Fabray." "You have no room to judge, I never saw you either!" "Maybe it's because I'm out too much, you don't know." Quinn scoffed at Santana's response. "Yeah, hooking up with randoms in the smokers lounge." Santana stopped dead in her tracks. "How in the hell do you know about that?" Quinn's heart rate quickly accelerated. "It was an accident, I swear. I was walking around taking pictures and I heard a girl yell out your name." Santana, still wide-eyed and unable to move, quickly glanced up at the hazel-eyed girl. Fear filled both of their eyes. "Dammit Quinn, you fucked up." Quinn said internally, while the brunette stared at her. "Don't tell anyone about that Fabray. If people knew Brittany and me hooked up in there-" Santana's words were basically falling out of her mouth. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. It's okay. I won't say a word." Santana took a deep breath, embarrassed that the girl knew. Quinn smiled at the flushed brunette next to her. "Was it good?" Quinn joked, trying to stifle her laughter. Santana laid a playful punch to the girls arm and the two were succumbed by laughter. "So…" Quinn started, "now that we are neighbors, what do you say to hanging out sometime?" Santana looked over at the blonde in front of her, who was even more beautiful up close. "Yeah, I'd like that." The smile that became plastered on Quinn's face was bright enough to light the world better than the sun, and a smile just as big made its way across Santana's face as well. "So, Brittany huh?" "Shut up."


	5. Chapter 5: The Red Brick House Part 2

Chapter Five

The Red Brick House Pt. 2

Quinn lay in bed, recalling her and Santana's conversation from the previous night. The girls called each other every other night, and talked about their days or other girls at school that they hated. That was Santana's favorite part of their conversations. She needed someone to talk to about everything, especially since Brittany didn't even reply to her texts anymore. Quinn rolled over on her stomach and looked at the photos above her bed frame. The more she stared, the more she realized she needed more. There was the one of her bed, random yet meaningful spots in McKinley, the photo of the smokers lounge. Quinn giggled to herself when her eyes scanned that one. Quinn gazed at the black and white photos, hanging by a thumbtack, and lost herself in them. Her favorites were the ones of her and Santana, though there were very few, and even though Quinn thought she didn't look very cute in them, she still loved them.

A car door slamming brought Quinn out of her day dreaming, and led her to the window in her bedroom. She slightly peered open the curtains, and there was Santana. A slight smile came across her face, until she realized Santana wasn't walking into her own house. She was headed to Quinn's. Quinn jumped away from the window, hair a mess, still in pajamas. She didn't want Santana to see her like this, but she had no time to make herself look presentable. Quinn grabbed a rubber band and threw her hair up, just as the doorbell rang. The blonde rummaged around and picked up a pair of pants and a t-shirt. The doorbell rang again, and Quinn hurried to undress, only to just as quickly redress. Now came a knock at the door. "I know you're in there Fabray, your car's outside." Quinn ran down the stairs with no pants on and jumped into her jeans as soon as she hit the bottom step. The girl ran towards the front door and smoothed herself out before finally answering it. As the door swung open, Santana's bright smile made Quinn forget about how much she just panicked. "Sorry to show up unannounced, but nobody's home, and I wanted company. Are you busy?" Quinn smiled at the girl. Santana wanted company and Quinn was finally the first person she came to for it. "Not at all, come in." Santana crossed the threshold into Quinn's home. Santana looked around, amazed at how small it was compared to her own, but yet still held amazing things. Santana admired the spiral staircase while sliding her fingers on top of the baby grand piano in what was supposed to be the formal dining room. "Come on," Quinn started, "my room's upstairs."

Quinn sat down on her bed, while Santana opted for the floor. "You have a lot of photos up there." Santana commented, while noticing some pictures of herself. "Yeah, it's a little hobby of mine." "Well Fabray, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a little crush on me!" Santana giggled to herself at the thought. Quinn turned bright red and looked to the left down to the floor, afraid of making eye contact with the brunette. A tiny cough escaped her lips, as she cleared her throat ready to change the subject. "That's ridiculous!" Quinn laughed, trying to cover up her embarrassment. "There aren't that many of you!" Quinn looked up at the wall and realized there were more pictures of the girl that she had previously remembered. Santana gazed at the blonde, who spun back around to meet chocolate eyes. Santana cocked an eyebrow at her. "There's at least half a dozen up there." "Well I'm sorry you're always around when my camera is out!" Santana giggled again. She didn't mind being the subject of Quinn's photos, it was sort of flattering to her. As the laughter subsided, Santana looked around for something, anything to talk about, except for the obvious. "Quinn?" The blonde brought her attention to Santana, and noticed a quizzical look on her face. "I didn't come over to just hang out." Screw it, go for the obvious. "I came to tell you something that's been on my mind for a while." Quinn's interest had been peaked. "Yeah?" Santana broke eye contact, suddenly feeling less and less confident in what she wanted to say. "Can I come up there with you?" Quinn searched for words, but could only muster a tiny nod, and moved over to make room for Santana. The brunette stood up and made herself comfortable opposite of Quinn. "Look, you're the only one who knows everything about Brittany and myself, even the embarrassing stuff. I would be lying if I said that you didn't mean something to me." Quinn's eyes widened at the words hitting her ears. "Is this really happening? Is she about to do what I think…" Quinn thought internally. Her mind racing and her heart pounding, she was sure Santana could hear it. "Quinn, I…" "I like you too, Santana." Quinn blurted out. Santana sat there in shock, unable to fully process what was happening. "Um, I was gonna say I wanted you to help me get Brittany back." The color drained from Quinn's face. "Oh God, oh God." Quinn's heart was pounding harder than she had ever felt. Santana erupted with laughter. Quinn stared at her, jaw almost to the floor. "Oh my god, Santana, this isn't funny!" "Quinn, Quinn! Calm down, I was only kidding!" Quinn let out a small sigh of relief, but quickly started panicking again after remembering she still told her she liked her. "Seriously calm down. I came to tell you that…well…I like you, too." Quinn shot a look to Santana, in amazement over the confession. Santana only smiled at the girl, which made Quinn's heart melt. The brunette looked into bright, hazel eyes with adornment. Santana got on her hands and knees and crawled closer to Quinn, never breaking eye contact. Quinn's heart sped up again at the thought of reaching out and touching the girl who was coming closer and closer to her. Santana sat on her knees directly in front of the hazel-eyed girl, and reached her hand out, placing it gently on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn practically melted at her touch. Santana tightened her grip, until she only had a handful of Quinn's shirt, and pulled her towards her. Quinn closed her eyes, and their lips met. In that moment, Santana's memories of the taste of Brittany's lips were replaced with Quinn's, and it was something she instantly knew she wanted everyday. Quinn sank into Santana's kiss, leaning back to let the brunette fall on top of her. Santana pulled away from the girl, admiring Quinn's facial features. Quinn stared up at Santana, a look of longing in her eyes. She grabbed the collar of her t-shirt, and pulled her pack down on her lips. Santana placed her hands on either side of Quinn's shoulders, while Quinn ran her hands down Santana's ribs, while slowly making her way to her hips. "Wait," Santana pulled away. "Have you ever been with a girl?" Quinn looked to the side, slightly embarrassed. "Well, no…but I do like you." "I'm not doubting that, I just don't want to take this any further unless you're ready." Quinn bit her lip at the thought of striping Santana down. "I just want to make it special for you, to let you know I don't just want to hook up. I really care for you, Quinn." A giant smile made it's way across Quinn's face. "I care about you, too. I agree though. I'd want it to be special for the both of us." Santana smiled back at Quinn. "So, does that mean we should stop making out?" Quinn put her hand under Santana's chin and pulled her closer. "Hell no."


	6. Chapter 6: William McKinley, Pt 2

(Sorry It has taken me forever to update! I'm back to writing though, and will hopefully have chapter 7 up soon! Thank you to everyone who continues to read this! Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I have something marvelous coming up!)

Chapter Six

William McKinley High School Pt. Two

Santana pulled her car into one of the last available parking spaces far behind her school. She never wanted to make a habit of being this late, but her thoughts had kept her up most of the night, and hindered her sleep. The images of her and Quinn lying together in Quinn's bed danced across her mind. The touch of the girl's soft lips still lingered on her own. The more she thought about it, the less she wanted to sleep. It took everything she had to not sneak back across the street and kiss her some more. She wondered a lot through the night if Quinn was lying in her bed, thinking the same thoughts that kept Santana from dreaming. "All that time lying awake and you couldn't set an alarm." Santana thought to herself as she threw her car door open and rushed out, grabbing her backpack from the passenger seat. She tossed her backpack over one shoulder, and walked towards the school.

Quinn sat in the gym, occasionally yelling out ascending numbers to keep the other cheerleaders in time with the music. Most practices consisted of Quinn rolling her eyes after each attempt at a dance routine, and Sue yelling at them all to do it again. Quinn's eyes made their way to the clock more often than normal. It wasn't like Santana to miss practice, and Quinn definitely took notice of her absence. As practice was nearing a close, she let out an exasperated sigh. The doors on the side of the gym flew open and Santana waltzed her way through, acting like nothing had happened, like she didn't just show up fifty-six minutes late. "Nice of you to make an appearance, Sandbags. What could have possibly been more important than this practice?" Sue continued to stare the girl down until Santana came within feet of her. "Thought I had bird flu. Turns out I was just hungry. Weird." Quinn and the other Cheerios tried to stifle their laughter, as Sue squinted her eyes at Santana. "Don't miss another practice or you're off the team." Santana rolled her eyes and turned around to face Quinn. "Let's get out of here."  
Santana had come up with the idea to eat lunch outside on the bleachers. Quinn, of course, followed suit. All the football players were outside practicing, and Santana liked to watch and make fun of them. "Oh come on! Learn how to catch!" Quinn giggled at Santana's heckling. She laughed even harder when one of the players would respond to it. "Do you do this often?" Quinn inquired. "Around twice a week. Keeps life interesting." Quinn smiled at the brunette, brown hair gleaming in the sunlight. She was the most beautiful girl Quinn had ever set her eyes on. "So, Santana? Can we talk about last night?" Santana furrowed her brow and turned to look at Quinn. "Is this gonna be a bad talk?" "No, no, no. Not at all. I mean, unless…" Quinn's mind had traveled off. "Unless what, Quinn?" "Unless you regret it." Santana scoffed at the remark. "Are you kidding me right now? Why would I regret it? Look at you!" Quinn quickly smiled at the change of emotional direction. "Look," Santana started, "I know that this is completely unconventional, and it's completely new for you, but I really want to take things…a little further." Quinn looked down at her lunch sitting on top of her legs, contemplating her next words. "You mean like, sex?" Santana chuckled at hearing Quinn say that word, like it was so dirty and foreign. "No, silly. I mean unless you want to…" Santana trailed off as Quinn lightly pushed her arm, rocking Santana to the right. "Quinn, I mean we should make this official. Make this an us." Quinn shuffled her feet around on the cold hard bleachers. "Aren't you afraid of what people will say? What they might do to us?" Santana looked away with dejected eyes and a slight frown. "I don't really care what people say about me. They can say all the shit they want. I know who I am." Quinn so admired how brave and courageous Santana was. It's a quality that always made Quinn jealous, because she herself could not be brave, or courageous, enough to face the reality of the hand she had been dealt in life. Suddenly, Santana pushed off of the bleachers, shoving everything she had back in to her backpack. "Santana, what are you…?" "Stop. I get it, alright?" "Get what?" Anger started to flush over Santana's face, her cheeks turned red and her body temperature when up. "You don't want me. Nobody ever did. Well, except Brittany, but even she left me. How could I possibly expect you to?" Santana's voice had gotten so loud that even the football players on the field had turned to look at her. Quinn sat there, frozen, unable to move or speak any words of reason to calm the girl down. "Santana…that's not it at all." Quinn's voice was low, almost a whisper, but Santana wasn't listening anyhow; she was already making her way to the stairs. "Santana, wait!" She didn't turn around. "Santana!" "I'll call you later, Quinn." Santana still didn't bother turning to look at the blonde, and instead mumbled under her breath with just enough volume for Quinn to hear it. Quinn was almost in tears. She could comprehend exactly what had just happened. If there was one thing Quinn Fabray didn't like, it was being pushed to do something she didn't want to do. But was Santana really pushing her, or just asking? Quinn couldn't really tell at this point. All she knew is that she couldn't let the brunette that she finally had within her reach slip away from her.

In the final class of the day, Quinn could hardly pay attention to her English teacher mumbling on about The Great Gatsby. Santana hadn't answered any of her texts, or probably even read them. Quinn raised her hand and asked to excuse herself. She grabbed her things and walked out the door, making way to the restrooms down the hall. She swung open the door and perched herself on top of the counter. She heard a toilet flush, followed by distinct sniffles. One of the stall doors flew open. The freshman girl walked to the sinks to wash her hands, staring at Quinn. "What?" Quinn barked. The girl said nothing, and ran out without even washing the soap from her hands. Quinn let out a heavy sigh, and she heard the sniffles again. Quinn hopped of the counter and walked around to the stalls. "Santana?" Quinn called out. "Go away." Quinn furrowed her brow and leaned up against the wall. "I'm not going anywhere until we can talk about this." The bathroom door opened and another girl walked in. "Out." Quinn and Santana said in perfect unison. The girls eyes widened, and she departed without saying a word. "Just come over after school, please." Santana didn't say a word. "Just say yes and I'll leave you alone." After a few moments of silence, Santana cracked her door open. "Fine, I'll come over. Can you go now?" Quinn nodded and Santana shut and locked the door again. "Well, at least you're making progress." Quinn said internally, as she left the bathroom just as the final bell had rung.


End file.
